There are a number of systems, device and methods for integrating electronic devices such as switches, outlets and light fixtures. Most commonly, switches, outlets and light fixtures are hardwired together. Such systems are installed during the construction of a building and are extremely difficult to reconfigure or retrofit after the construction of the building is complete. Further, such hardwired systems are not capable of supporting complex operations where, for example, electronic devices in the same space, or in a different space, need to operate collectively.
With the advancement of technology, a number of wireless systems for integrating electronic devices have emerged. For example, Mosebrook et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,103 describe a radio wall switch that can be used to operated lights electrically coupled to the radio wall switch using a remote control device, wherein the lights can be turned on, turned off, or dimmed.
One of the shortcomings of these prior art wireless systems, such as described by Mosebrook et al., is that they generally do not support the bandwidth required to operate and control complex arrangements and large numbers of electronic devices, such as can be required in large buildings or complexes. Further, these prior art wireless systems are not easily programmed or reconfigured and usually require a professional to install them. Also, these prior art wireless systems can suffer from poor reception and weak transmission of the radio control signals and, therefore, can require that the communicating electronic devices are in a preferred orientation and/or in close proximity with one another in order to function properly.
The present invention is directed to electronic devices that can be easily configured or programmed to suit the application at hand. Further, the electronic devices of the present invention can be programmed to operate collectively and to support complex arrangements of electronic devices while requiring less bandwidth than prior art devices. Further, the electronic devices of the present invention are configured to communicate between each other with less noise and interference.